Dark Pit/Quotes
In Kid Icarus: Uprising Chapter 5 * "You're A boss, Pandora. But you're not MY boss!" - To Pandora * "That's for ripping off my look." - Before taking off Chapter 6 * "Don't be ridiculous! I just don't like the idea of someone copying my act." - To Pit * "Come on now. Think about it. If I was a copy, why would I kick my own butt?" - To Pit * "You've got me confused with the other guy. THIS Pit is no pawn. I'll take care of him, but only after I finish you!" - To Medusa * "Palutena says jump, you jump. She says fight, you fight. It sounds like a very satisfying existence. For her, that is." - To Pit, regarding Palutena * "The Mirror of Truth doesn't lie. I'm a reflection of your true self. So maybe your faith in her isn't quite so absolute after all." - When Pit claims to have complete faith in Palutena Chapter 9 *''"Now THAT'S how you take down a boss."'' - After helping Pit enter Medusa's fortress Chapter 13 *''"Seriously, that is the last time I want to hear 'Pittoo'!"'' - To Pit during their second battle Chapter 21 *''"While you were a ring, I was less than nothing. Unconscious. Un-myself. We're connected. No you, no me. Two sides of the same coin."'' - Explaining his fate during the time Pit spent as a ring *''"I am Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself!"'' - His battle cry before fighting the Chaos Kin *''"Anyone who wants to die, step right up!"'' - After the pre-boss rallying cry with Pit Chapter 22 *''"Hold on a second, your math is a little off. You better break out the Brain Age, pal."'' - Responding to Hades's comment that he is winning *''"You've got to be joking. All you gods and your stupid wars are the ones throwing everything off balance!"'' - When Viridi blames humans for disrupting the earth's balance *''"Not to hurt your feelings, but THIS Pit doesn't need your help to fly."'' *''"Another astute observation from the supreme leader of the Underworld."'' * "Really? The whole flying thing worked out pretty well for me, I might just defeat you again and steal your power back!" - To Pandora * "I got it, so STOP telling me what to do!" - Responding to Palutena about Amazon Pandora's heart-shaped crystal barrier * "This coming from the mighty Pandora?" - After defeating Pandora In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U * "Who wants some?" - His up taunt * "Game on!" - His down taunt * "Watch out!" - His side taunt * "No way!" - When using his Guardian Orbitars * "Electroshock!" - When using his Electroshock Arm * "It's not over!" - Possible quote upon being KO'd * "It's time!" - One of his Final Smash quotes * "Goodbye!" - One of his Final Smash quotes * "Can't help but feel sorry for ya." - Possible victory quote * "Looks like I'm the last man standing." - Possible victory quote * "Nice try." - Possible victory quote * "Where's your goddess now?!" - Possible victory quote if Pit is in the battle * "Will you quit calling me that?!" - To Pit in a Palutena's Guidance conversation, after being called "Pittoo" * "Viridi's interests and mine just happen to overlap, so for this fight, I'll be happy to launch you into the stratosphere!" - To Pit in a Palutena's Guidance conversation, after Viridi says that Dark Pit has joined the Forces of Nature Category:Quotes